


Guns of Gamara

by OlkarianPrincess



Series: Season 3 Celebration Ficlets [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Season/Series 03, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlkarianPrincess/pseuds/OlkarianPrincess
Summary: Prompt: Could I have something based of of Sven and Slav in that alternate reality?





	Guns of Gamara

**Author's Note:**

> For @yellowmagicalgirl
> 
> *Season 3 Spoilers*
> 
> Written on my phone again lol

Sven and Slav stepped through the doorway.

“Kallas did an excellent job,” he said as he patted the area where his wound has been.

“Of course she did. In only 1.7% of realities does she mess up and you suffer a gruesome and painful death.”

Sven winced at the though.

“No thanks.”

They walked in silence for a few moments.

“It was better to keep things simple,” Slav said finally.

“What?” Sven questioned.

“There was a 83% chance that this reality was one where you wondered why we didn’t mention that those paladins looked familiar.”

Sven replied, “This was one of the realities, yah.”

Slav nodded, “It was too risky. In 69% of the realities where we said something, the paladins had a 78% chance of dwelling on it and deviating from our plan.”

“Ah,” Sven said.

They entered a large chamber filled with brightly lit screens.

“How are your injuries?” a voice questioned.

Sven smiled at the long-haired woman who turned to face them from her position in the center of the room. Her brows pressed together as she left her monitor and walked towards them.

“Your highness,” Sven acknowledged.

“You’ve known me forever, stop calling me that,” she waived her hand as if clearing the title away.

“It seems proper, ya?” he questioned.

“In only 24% of realities is she royalty,” Slav piped up.

She smiled, “I wish we were in one of the other 76% then.”

She pulled them both into a hug.

“I need your help with something, Slav, do you have a moment?”

“In this reality, yes.”

She laughed at his joke.

“And Sven, I think Keith was looking for you. You worried both of us.”

He smiled at her sheepishly.

“I’m sorry Kaitlyn.”

She waved it off before directing Slav to her work.

Sven left the science duo in the room and headed to find Keith.

“Yoo hoo!” he yelled as he entered the room.

“Sven!” Keith greeted him.

“Kaitlyn said you were worried about me,” Sven teased.

Keith crossed his arms over his chest and mocked a pout.

“Can’t have our best pilot taken out. When we eventually find Voltron we’ll need you to pilot the Black Lion.”

Sven laughed, “Kaitlyn will do it.”

“I don’t think Pidge wants anything to do with that,” Keith smiled. “She’s already upset she’s a princess.”

Sven ruffled Keith’s hair, knowing it would irritate his friend, “You do your duty and protect her, ya?”

“I will. And you stay out of trouble.”

“Maybe, who knows?” Sven said as he left the room.

~ * ~

Sven glanced at Slav and nodded. Slav returned the gesture and the two dropped from the vents.

They faced off with the guards and overpowered them easily, together an unstoppable duo. As two more rounded the corner, Sven drew his gun to fire.

A tall Altean with blue markings drew his shield at the last second.

“Interesting,” Slav commented.

“Unlikely?” Sven questioned, understanding Slav’s thoughts from practice.

“Very,” Slav responded.

As Sven rolled to the side to avoid a direct hit, he noticed the second Altean - more stout and bearing yellow markings - gasp.

“Wait!” the Altean guard yelled as he rushed forward, leaving himself wide open.

Slav held out one of his many arms and Sven backed off.

“What are you doing?” the Altean questioned forcefully.

“Fighting you?” Sven offered.

“No, no, no! You’re the Guns of Gamara, aren’t you?”

Sven eyed Slav and was surprised to find that his partner was just as lost as he was.

“Ya?”

“Quiznak, what are they doing here?” the blue marked Altean questioned, relaxing his stance.

“This isn’t what the plan is supposed to be,” the first one whispered fiercely.

“What plan?” Sven asked.

“Coran’s plan! You know, I’m Hunk, the weird one behind me is Lance, we’re your friendly Altean bodyguards and also *undercover spies for the Guns of Gamara*”

Sven looked at Slav with a crooked brow.

“Don’t look at me. There was only a 6% chance of this in our reality.”

“Are we in another reality?” Sven questioned. “Coran went missing a long time ago, he’s as good as dead.” His last statement was directed at the Alteans.

“There’s only a .098% chance we’re not in our own reality,” Slav answered.

“Well this is no good,” Sven commented.

“You’re telling me!” the one named Lance threw up his arms. “Give him the thing, Hunk.”

“Oh yeah,” Hunk fumbled around his armor before handing Sven a small device.

“Contact us later, okay? Prince Lotor will be here soon and you can’t be here when he arrives.”

“What about the other guards,” Sven questioned.

“They’ll take care of that,” Slav responded in a matter-of-a-fact manner. “We’re in the reality where everything works out.”

“Our lucky day.”

The rebels left as quickly and quietly as they’d come.

“They looked familiar,” Sven commented.

“Like the paladins,” Slav responded.

“Ya. Is that a good sign?”

“In this reality, yes,” Slav responded.

Sven smiled. Perhaps the tide was turning in their favor.

**Author's Note:**

> For a better explanation of the universe:
> 
> [Guns of Gamara Headcanons](https://olkarianprincess.tumblr.com/post/164048867391/guns-of-gamara-headcanons)


End file.
